1. A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of Night Vision equipment and, more specifically, to a Covert Lighting Adaptor sufficiently flexible to attach to any light source to minimize user night vision device image distortion and enemy night vision device detection.
2. B. Description of Related Art
Soldiers concerned with minimizing unaided eye night vision blindness and reducing enemy threat detection presently use a standard IR Red or Blue Filter to shield their light source from an enemy using night vision equipment. Although these filters assist in eliminating user night vision blindness, they fail to reduce enemy threat detection to an acceptable level.
For example, it is well known that an enemy, using standard night vision equipment (PVS-5A and PVS-7A), can easily see an MX-991/U flashlight with Standard IR Red or Blue filters at distances significantly beyond 300 yards. Although this configuration provides adequate unaided eye night vision with negligible night vision blindness, it does not adequately protect the user from threat detection. As a result, the military urgently needs a covert flashlight that provides the same night vision capability for the user but will not be seen by either the naked eye nor any night vision equipment at a distance of 200 yards or greater.